weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Jerry (2001)
Tropical Storm Jerry was the tenth named storm of the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season. Jerry formed on October 6 east of the Windward Islands. Jerry reached 50 mph winds and a pressure of 1004 mb. Jerry passed south of Barbados late on October 7 and passed through the Windward Islands on October 8. Shortly after Jerry entered the eastern Carribean Sea, strong upper-level wind shear weakened Jerry to a tropical depression. Jerry dissipated on October 8 to the south of Puerto Rico. Jerry caused only minimal damage, and no fatalities. Jerry near peak intensity on October 7 https://archive.is/20130625152856/img221.imageshack.us/img221/3249/tropicalstormjerryoa7.png Formation October 6, 2001 Dissipation October 8, 2001 Highest winds 50 mph Lowest pressure 1004 mbar Deaths None reported Damages Unknown Areas affected Barbados, Windward Islands Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152811/img381.imageshack.us/img381/4808/jerrytrackzp7.png A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on October 1. The wave moved westward across the Atlantic Ocean. The wave changed little in organization until October 4, when curved banding began to develop within the wave axis while it neared 40°W longitude. Despite the curved band appearances, the wave's organization changed little until October 6 when the wave developed a low-pressure area. Shortly thereafter, the cloudiness with the wave became more concentrated, and it is estimated that the wave developed into Tropical Depression Twelve, while located east of the about 620 miles east-southeast of Barbados. After forming, the depression moved north of due west at a fast foward speed of 20 to 25 mph, due to the influence of a ridge to its north in the lower to middle troposphere. Later on October 6, the National Hurricane Center said that the depression was nearing tropical storm status. Shortly thereafter, a burst of convection developed over the depression's ill-defined center of circulation. Because the depression's organization improved, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Jerry around midnight on October 7. Because it was located in an environment of weak vertical wind shear, Jerry strengthened further, reaching its peak winds of 50 mph as it approached the Windward Islands later on October 7. Jerry passed just south of Barbados at peak intensity, followed by a slowing of the foward speed as well as a jog to the northwest. Jerry moved through the Windward Islands on October 8. Also, a reconnaissance aircraft mission into Jerry indicated a possible center reformation, as data indicated multiple low-level rotations on a northeast to southwest axis. As Jerry entered the eastern Carribean Sea after bypassing the island of St. Vincent, its foward speed increased to 25 mph and reconnaissance aircraft indicated a broad circulation with several small rotations, along with an ill-defined circulation center. Later on October 8, satellite imagery indicated that the storm was poorly organized, with an elongated cloud mass and a displaced secondary center to the northwest. Moderately strong vertical wind shear from the northwest developed over the cyclone, which disrupted Jerry's upper-level outflow. Jerry continued to weaken and late on October 8, aircraft data indicated that the system weakened into a broad area of low pressure with scattered squalls mainly to the east of the center. Shortly thereafter, Jerry dissipated while located about 230 miles south of Puerto Rico, and its remnants moved westward. Preparations Due to the tropical cyclone's short life, overall track errors in model guidance were not significant, and most models accurately indicated Jerry's westward to west-northwest course into the Caribbean Sea. Most computer models and the official forecast did not anticipate Jerry to dissipate, with numerous models indicating that Jerry would attain hurricane status within two to three days because of favorable conditions. Prior to the formation of Jerry, a Tropical Storm Watch was issued for Barbados at 5:00 PM EDT on October 6, because forecasts indicated that the depression could strengthen into a tropical storm. As the depression became a tropical storm and moved closer to the Windward Islands, a Tropical Storm Watch was issued for Tobago by the government of the island nation. In addition, a Tropical Storm Watch was issued for Grenada by the Trinidad and Tobago Meteorological Service at 5:00 AM EDT on October 7. A Tropical Storm Warning was issued for Barbados at 8:00 AM EDT on October 7. https://archive.is/20130625152816/img221.imageshack.us/img221/9158/jerryoverthewindwardislfm4.png Jerry over the Windward Islands on October 8. Impact Jerry caused minimal damage as it moved through the Windward Islands, although exact damage figures are unknown. A station at Martinique reported sustained one-minute average winds of 44 mph on October 8. Jerry's outer rainbands brought light rainfall to Grenada on October 8, but no damage was reported. Lack of Retirement Because damage was minimal, the name Jerry was not retired in the Spring of 2002 by the World Meteorological Organization. It was used again during the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2001 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Jerry report * NHC Advisory Archives on Jerry References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Jerry_%282001%29#